


A Concept: Ace of Spades

by INFJ_REAPER597



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJ_REAPER597/pseuds/INFJ_REAPER597
Summary: This was an original concept I had for my novel. I wrote it in 8th grade.My original plan was to begin the story with Ash's father dying because of a bombing and she was collected from the wreckage to be tested on. Nobody would question the news that she and other survivors died when the fire consumed so much of the building.This was before I had created Rowan. I knew that there was more to this story than Ash solely had to share. Thus, I created my new plot with new characters.
Kudos: 2





	A Concept: Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> This was an original concept I had for my novel. I wrote it in 8th grade. 
> 
> My original plan was to begin the story with Ash's father dying because of a bombing and she was collected from the wreckage to be tested on. Nobody would question the news that she and other survivors died when the fire consumed so much of the building. 
> 
> This was before I had created Rowan. I knew that there was more to this story than Ash solely had to share. Thus, I created my new plot with new characters.

Everything was hazy from the heat making the flames dance even wilder. The world was filled with different shades of red some varying from bright as poppies to as scarlet as blood. They blended with the rich oranges and swarmed with the wild yellows who were fighting to not be overpowered by the stronger colors. Some were reaching out to eat at what was left of the building while others grew larger competing to see who would reach the greatest height. 

It would have had some beauty if not for the smoke. Big black clouds of it rose into the air reaching out to suffocate all that surrounded it. 

Coughing and screams of pain where the only noises to be heard besides the crackling of the flames making their sick and evil laugh. 

It was impossible to see through the smoke as I scoured the wreckage with my eyes. They stung and watered from the heat and billowing darkness. I called out frantically but having to cough frequently as my body searched desperately for oxygen. The constant hacking made me shudder violently as it sucked the little energy left in my body. I stumbled around tripping on debris and dead bodies until I saw him. 

His eyes were still open and plastered on his face was a look I could never describe but in simplest words a scream that would never reach his lips. The flames licked at his clothes and began to devour him eating the last of his deep brown eyes and soft hands I still remember holding. He was the same man who had kissed me on the top of the head leaving for work just earlier that day. The same lips that would never kiss my forehead ever again. 

I reached for his hat lying next to him which was unharmed but covered in soot. I brought it up to my chest and held it tight cradling it against me as hot tears stream down my cheeks. 

I hardly realized that I was lying on the ground next to him coughing, sputtering, and wheezing as the flames inch closer to me; reaching for their next victim. 

Suddenly a white light shone on me and I heard yelling. Soon two strong arms lifted me from the flames' path but I no longer had a will to live.

***  
  
Darkness. That was all I could see. All the light and color was sucked out of the small cramped room the second the doors were shut. The only thing left for your eyes was blackness. We were left to depend on our four other senses. 

I ran my hand along the cool cement walls feeling each bump and dent as I made…


End file.
